1. Field of the Invention
This field is generally related to the use of lot boundary information in conjunction with constructing a simulated three-dimensional (3D) environment.
2. Related Art
Three-dimensional modeling tools and other computer-aided design (CAD) tools enable users to define three-dimensional models, such as a three-dimensional model of a building. Photographic images of the building may be available from, for example, satellite, aerial, vehicle-mounted street-view and user cameras. For example, a set of such photographs may be stored in a database. By combining photographs of the building and information associated with the photographs with photogrammetry algorithms, it becomes possible to use multiple photographs to create a visually appealing three-dimensional model.
Photographic images alone may not provide sufficient information to successfully construct an accurate three-dimensional model. However, there are other sources of data about buildings that are available, once the identity of the building has been established. For example, a governmental entity may store information about the boundaries of a lot upon which a building is situated.